Her
by SLEclipse
Summary: This is based on The Reckoning when the gang is at the safe house,in Derek's POV. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. This story is based on The Reckoning when the gang was in the safe house. This will be in Derek's point of view, his wolf will be in bold, and his thoughts will be in Italics. Oh and I would be more than happy to receive reviews.

~SLE

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers

I was fast asleep dreaming being in the forest as a wolf chasing deer, rabbits, and squirrels, I was happy and content and free. At least that was what I was thinking, but in reality I was awake and cranky, I stood up and stretched, then pushed my hair back.

_Ugh why couldn't I have one day where I can be relaxed_. **Because you're in alert mode** said my inner wolf as I growled at him and lay on the bed. I heard footsteps and muttering but I tied to ignore it, but then I heard the footsteps stop at Simon and I's room.

"They'd like to talk to you, too."

_Wait, that was Chloe's voice, and who's she talking to, a ghost perhaps?_ While I was thinking of who it would be, I heard Chloe's footsteps starting to recede. **Well go follow her. **_Why?_ I asked the wolf. **Because if she was at your door you know she needed something, so go and see what your mate wants, moron. **_I guess that makes sense…wait a minute she's not my mate! _**Sure she is**, as the wolf rolled his eyes like I was the crazy one and not him.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and decided to find Chloe. I took a sniff and followed her scent, which lead to the attic and balcony. _What is she doing up here?_ Another scent caught my attention. _It smells like…rotten wood, huh? Maybe this house is older than I expected._ Then I realized which direction the smell came from and Chloe's in the same direction.

"Chloe!" I shouted in a panic._ Then seeing her in her condition and position, I felt scared and relived at the same time._

That was the first two chapters, I was only planning on doing the first but accidently did two. Any ways hoped you like it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for typing his so late I had lost track of time, so here chapter 2 and remember his wolf is bold and his thoughts are in italics. Also thank you for the reviews you gave me.

~SLE

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers

Previously

"Chloe!" I shouted in a panic. _Then seeing her in her condition and position, I felt scared and relived at the same time._

That was until I saw where she was standing on the rotten wood boards **Quick don't let her fall** my wolf kept urging me.

"Don't move."

"Watch out, there broken glass" she said.

I look at her face and wonder _Okay, so she on the ledge of rotten wood and with one move may possibly fall to her death and she worried about my feet being cut. There's really no word on earth to describe Chloe completely._

"I see it stay where you are."

"It's okay. I'll just back up and," she said as she backed slowly, and when the wood creaked I swore I had a mini heart attack, and the wolf decided to speak up **What are you doing stand around, help our mate**. "or maybe not." she said quietly.

"Just stay there. The wood's rotting. It's holding your weight as long as you stand still." I explained.

"But I just walked out here, so it must be," she explained while she was unconsciously adding more weight.

"Were not testing that theory, okay?" I said as calmly as possible, hoping she would get the message. Unfortunately she got the message, just in the wrong way, so instead of easing off the wood, she gripped the railing.

The wolf and I both panic saying "No! I mean yes, hold on, but don't put any weight on it. It's rotted through at the base." I explained while the wolf was shouting at me to help. I looked around for anything that Chloe can use to pull herself up, and I found nothing I decided to use my shirt like a rope. Chloe looked away and I noticed her blushing, I decided to ignore the reason while my wolf was having a field day **See I told you, our mate love us.** _How can you possibly think of that? __**Because she blushing about you.**_ _The wolf stated as if it was obvious and one day I wish it would just disappear. _**I'm not going anywhere**.

I knotted the corner of my shirt and threw it at her, she missed, so I tried again, and this time she caught it.

"I'm not going to pull you in" I warned knowing that if I did, she would let go of shirt, and would probably tumble off backwards.

"Pull yourself along-"I started too explained until I realized she was already doing that. When she got on the railing she wobbled a little and I grab her arm without the escape wounds and ease her down.

"I—I'm just going to sit for a minute" she said shakily. I unknotted the corner of my shirt, put it on and watched her, concerned for her wellbeing.

"I—I'll be okay. Just give me a second. It's safe to sit here, right?" she asked. I quickly did some mental math and explaining it, "Yeah, the slope's only about twenty-five degrees, so-" then I stopped when I saw her expression clearly saying, _Can you just say yes or no without doing complicated math_, so I just said "it's safe."

I watched her while I was thinking of this safe house is putting me on edge, and then she said "There was a ghost." "Yeah, I figured that." I said while becoming lost in thought again while she started explaining "I—I knew I shouldn't follow, but-" she paused, and I can tell she was still shaky **Probably from the experience with the ghost**_ for once the wolf and were on the same page. _Then she continued "I stopped outside your door, hoping you'd hear me. I guess you did?"

"Kind of. I was dozing. Woke up confused, so it took me a while to get out here. Got a touch of fever. I said explained lazily. She decided to look at my face to see, and she asked "Are you-?" she began.

"I'm not Changing. Not for a while. I know what it feels like now, and I've got a ways to go. Another day, at least. Hopefully longer."

"I bet you'll Change completely this time." She said

"Yeah, maybe." I said clearly doubting it. So we sat there, me looking at the forest below, while noticing Chloe looking at me **she's checking you out. **_No she not _**Oh, then what is she doing?**_ Shut up. _When the wolf finally shut its mouth, my thought went back to what happened last night, how we found Andrew so quickly, and how Tori escaped quickly, and now where at a 'suppose' safe house. To me nothing is adding up to be anything good. While thinking I must have been fidgeting because Chloe was looking at me with concern on her face.

"So there was this ghost," she said. "He said he was a Volo half-demon. Telekinetic, but a stronger type than Dr. Davidoff. Probably the same kind Liz is. He lured me out here, locked the door, then started pelting me with stuff," She explained, I must have been zoning out but on that last part the wolf and I both paid attention **Whoever was that** **son of a demon was I is going to pay big time. **I decided just to look and she if she was okay.

"I banished him." She said, I calmed down and said, "Good, but you shouldn't have followed him at all, Chloe." She just stared at me like I've grown two heads, and was disturbing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…" I started, rubbing the back of my neck and wincing, and then rolled my shoulders. "Tired. Feeling off. Really off. Too much…" I tried to find the right words to say but finding none, I just summed it up "Being here. Being safe. I'm still adjusting." Chloe look at me like she understood, but had a feeling there's more to it.

She asked what was bothering me and just told her it was nothing until I realize it wouldn't hurt to just explained, so I blurted, "It's Tori. I don't like story of how she got away." "You think they let her get away?" she asked.

I'm not saying . . . It's just . . . I don't have any proof" I summed it up lamely. Chloe looked at me like now she understood everything, and said. "If you're thinking she's been a plant from the start, she hasn't," then she lowered her voice. "Don't tell her I told you this, okay?" _Okay I'm listening_ "When she helped me escaped, she only wanted to get away from the Edison Group and run back to her dad. So she called him. Instead he sent her mom—the same woman we'd just escape. Tori was hurt, really hurt. In shock even. She couldn't have faked that." _Wow so that's what happened with Tori, hmm that also explained why Tori shut Chloe's mouth when she tried to root for her_

"I didn't figure she was in on it from that far back."

"Just that she cut a deal last night?"

"Yeah."

"Would Tori turn us in for the promise of getting her old life back? It's possible, and we should be careful, but I do buy her story. Unless her mom told them Tori was figuring out how to cast spells—which I doubt—then, as far as they know, she just has random outburst of power. Her binding spell could have taken out a single guard. I've seen her use it. She doesn't need to say an incantation. It's like, if she thinks it, she can do it."

"No casting? No pratcing?" I shook my head thinking _Ohh Simon not going to like this_ "Don't tell Simon."

Right then Simon appeared and said, "Don't tell Simon what?

"That Tori doesn't need to use incantations to cast," Derek said.

"Seriously" he swore, and I zone out for a minute while watching Simon and Chloe flirt with each other **What are you doing? **_What do you mean? _**Your letting him take all the attention **_Okay doesn't matter to me it makes him happy _**Make's him happy? What about us? **I ignore him and pay attetion just when Simon said

"Now, do I dare ask what you guys are doing hiding out up here? Or is it going to make me jealous?" he said it jokingly but I almost thought he meant it so I glanced away and said "Course not," with a gruff.

Simon continue to talk to Chloe asking if we were having another adventure, _Adventure, more like unfortunate events_ then Simon asked me if this was a widow's walk.

"Yeah and it rotting, so stay off it." I said . Then he continue to have his conversation with Chloe while sneaking looks at me _What is with everyone?_ Then he said.

"I must have been sound asleep if I missed all that shouting," Simon said.

_What shouting? _"What shouting?" I asked.

"You mean that Chloe just told you that she followed a ghost onto a rooftop, and you didn't blast her all the way the Canada?" _Do I really shout that much?_

"He's a little off this morning," Chloe said.

"More than little, I'd say. Aren't you going to ask her for the rest of the story? The part where she explain _why_ she followed the ghost? Because I'm sure there was a reason."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you. There was. It was a teenage guy who knew about the Edison Group and the experiments."

"What?" I said growling of the thought of that same ghost that pelted Chloe with things **You mean our mate **_I'm not having this conversation again_ **yes we are until you accept the she's our mate **_Which would never happen _**yes it will **I focus in on the last bit of their conversation

"If there's a link to this kid, I think we'll find it there." Chloe finished

"We can ask Andrew-" Simon started, when I cut him off.

"We'll find our own answers" I said. _There was no way we can tell Andrew about this, if I want to find answers, asking Andrew is not the way to go._

And that's the end of Chapter 3 of the book so if it sucks a little it's hard four front to back pages of this book. Anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not posting as quickly as I would have hoped and I apologize immensely for it and hope for you to give me reviews. Good or bad I'll take them all. And remember: thoughts are italics and wolf in bold.

~SLE

Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is owned by Kelley Armstrong

Chapter 4

After our little, "adventure" as Simon would say I was hungry and my stomach agreed growling. If there one thing about werewolves that everyone should know-_Yet they don't,_ my mind decided to add- was that we get hungry very easily. I made my way to the kitchen to see if I find anything to eat and I looked around in the fridge to see and findings finding none. _Shit, there's absolutely nothing here. _Since my search in the fridge was bust I decided to look in the cupboard. I searched and search, but couldn't find anything, and then I saw a rusty can of beans. _Is this really the best they thought, hmm…? _But my thoughts were intercepted by my inner wolf howling, **Mate alert! Mate alert! **_Shut up she's not my mate_I looked in the corner of my eye watching me.

"That hungry?" she asks, amused.

"I will be soon." I said as I put the beans down as I continued my search through the cupboards.

"So you don't want me asking Andrew about that kid," she stated as I remembered our earlier conversation. "You trust him, though, right?"

"Sure," I replied though I'm not sure, then I spotted a box a crackers and flipped to find the "best before" date.

She looked as though she read my thought "That didn't sound convincing. If were here with someone you don't trust …" she trailed off hoping I would fill in the blank.

"Right now, the only people I really trust are you and Simon. I don't think Andrew is up to anything. If I did, we wouldn't be here. But I'm not taking a chance, not if we can find our own answers." I said honestly though _I feel like he's up to something shady, especially last night _I thought.

She nodded. "That's fine. Just… I know you don't want to spook Simon, but… If you're worried…" she trailed off, her cheeks blush a little. **Aww our mate is so cute when she blushes, especially when she mentions us.** The wolf said nodding his head. I decide to ignore him. "I don't mean you need to confide in me, just don't …"

"Blow you off when you know something's wrong," I turn and met her eyes "I won't" **Well what are you waiting for?! Make a move!** My wolf growled as Simon peeked into the kitchen.

"Is he drinking the ketchup yet," all that answered him was silence, as he swing into the kitchen, "Five more minutes, bro. Andrew's on this way and—"

"And he's apologizing profusely for the lack of food." Andrew said as he walked in. I met him when I was little, and he hasn't change that much except of having black hair, it was gray. He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"It's coming. One of the group is bringing breakfast and it will be here any minute." He said as he kept his hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, which I didn't feel. I watched Chloe as she was deep in thought _Hmm I wonder what she is thinking. _**About us **the wolf said as if it was the obvious. I didn't realize that Andrew still had a hand on my shoulder until he gave it one last squeeze then let go, working on cleaning the kitchen. He kept asking how we slept and apologizing over and over.

"Hard to prepare when you don't know anyone's coming," Simon said smiling. "Is this going to be okay? You staying here with us? I know you've got work." _Actually the more he's the more time I can figure out this mess._

"Which I've been doing from home for two years now. Finally built up the seniority to start telecommuting, thank God. The daily trips into New York were killing me. I go once a week now for meetings." _Once a week? Damn, that doesn't give me any time _while I was in my inner rant with myself I watched the group, and saw Simon turned to Chloe. "Andrew's an editor, books." He glanced at Andrew. "Chloe's a screenwriter." He said proudly.

She blushed and stammered that she wasn't really a screenwriter, but just a wannabe; but Andrew said he'd love to hear about what she was working on, and answer any questions she had about writing. He even sounded sincere, which made me doubt him all the more though I don't show it.

Simon continues to talk to Andrew about what they were working on I heard footsteps near the front door. Then the doorbell ringed, which hurt my ears so I winced a little when nobody noticed.

"And that would be breakfast," Andrew said._ About time _I internally growled. "Chloe? I know Tori's probably exhausted, but she should be here for the meeting." _Tori? Oh yeah no wonder the room was less bitchy._

"I'll go wake her up." She said as she went to wake up Queen B.

So the mysterious resistance group was here. It didn't look like much: three people plus Andrew. I sighed and looked to see who these people were, not that I care. There was Margaret, who looked like a lot of the women that are the business type, medium height with graying brown hair cut short. She was a necromancer. _Ugh I don't know why but I hate her already. _There was a young, short lady who didn't look much taller than Chloe named Gwen. I watched Chloe as she tries to figure out what kind of supernatural she was and she said she was a witch, like Tori. _Great another witch, I just hope she's not like Tori, or I'm due for a major headache during our stay. _The third newcomer name was Russell, a bald grandfatherly guy who explained that he was a shaman paramedic, in case we needed medical attention after our ordeal, and along with Andrew and Margaret, he was one of the groups founding members and had also once worked for the Edison Group. **Ugh I want out of here, I don't like a single one of them here **I silently agreed. I started to zone out as Andrew was explaining how the group came to be be and thought about more important things like the boy Chloe was talking about earlier. _I_ _might as well check that out, its better doing something than nothing._

The witch, I mean Gwen had brought us breakfast: doughnuts, coffee and chocolate milk. I didn't mind it much but I was also worried about Simon whose blood sugar would spike if he ate all of those sweets. So I complained to Gwen, and Andrew had promised us for more nutritious food. Maybe it's the fact i barely know these people but I didn't trust a single one, not even Andrew, for some reason I keep getting the feeling he's not who he seems to be. So when enter the living room I staked out a corner and watch as Chloe and Simon started explaining everything. I also notice that Chloe seems a little tense around them as well _Maybe I'm not the only one with trust issues about them. _I also noticed their sympathy and doubts by what she was saying, **Why the hell are they giving her those looks, she speaks the truth **the wolf growls _We know what happened but I guess they're the 'see it to believe it group.' _I mentally rolled my eyes at that and decided to pay attention to the end of the conversation.

Chloe blurted, "Rachelle and my aunt are in danger. They could be killed any day now, if they haven't already been." _Well that's possible_

"Your aunt is a valuable member of the team," Margaret said, her severe face unreadable. "They won't kill her. Nor does your friend seem in imminent danger. She's happy and compliant. That's all they'll ask for now. "

"But if she finds out the truth, she won't be nearly so compliant"

Russell cut in. "Your aunt and your friend made their choices, Chloe. As harsh as that seems. They both betrayed you. I didn't think you'd be so eager to rescue them." _What are you death, can't you tell that see really wants to save them by the ways she's speaking now?_

My aunt—

"Helped you escape, I know. But you wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for your friend's betrayal." _Harsh, yet true _**Are you going against our mate?!**_No, I'm trying to have an open mind, and would you stop calling her that?! _

"She made a mistake. Are you saying we should let her die for it?" My voice was rising. I swallowed, trying to stay calm, reasonable." Whatever she did, she thought it was the right thing at the time, and I won't abandon her now." _Yea I didn't trust Rae from the start, but I don't think she deserves to die. _I saw Chloe looking around at us trying to get support, Simon nodded his head and agreed vehemently, they looked at me and I mumbled a gruff"Yeah, she screwed up, but stupidity isn't a capital crime."

We all looked at Tori. Chloe held her breath, and we felt the weight of the adults gazes on us, knowing we needed consensus on this.

"Since were already going back for Chloe's aunt, then Rae should be rescued", Tori said." And they both need to be rescued ASAP. The Edison Group might not be a bunch of vindictive homicidal maniacs, but my mother is the exception, and when we left, she really wasn't happy with Dr. Fellows." _Huh for once Queen B actually agreeing. First time for everything._

"I don't think—"Russell began.

"Now it's time to move on to the boring discussion part," Andrew interjected. _He wants us out! _I internally fumed "Why don't you kids go upstairs and check out the other rooms. I'm sure you'd each like one of your own." _He's trying to spare us from him saying no in front of us._

"Were good," Simon said. _Glad to know I'm not the only one that caught on._

I watched as Andrew looked at the others. They wanted us out of the room so they could discuss whether they were going to help us or not.

I took a quick glance at Chloe and I thought she was going to scream, **I don't blame out mate these people are idiots, so why don't you do something useful and calm her down **_If it wasn't for the mate part I would have actually completely agree with you_ the wolf sighed **Sooner or later you're going to accept it. **I decided to ignore that last bit.

"Why don't you?" Andrew began. _Sheesh when are these people going to get we want to hear the verdict for ourselves!_

"We're good" I said growling, then I saw that every pair of eyes were on me, their eyes and body language screaming to be wary of me. I looked away and mumbled, "You want us to leave_?" _

"Please, it would be easier—"Andrew started to explain but I cut him off _I don't want to listen to his crap._

"Whatever" I said as I looked at my group nodding, my eyes telling them to leave, and we did.

That is the end of Chapter 4

I want to personally thank all who have read my fanfic and have been giving me reviews, and I hope to continue this story for all who want to keep reading it.


End file.
